


Smitten

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Godelga (Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Things start to get heated between Gryffindor and Slytherin.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff
Series: Godelga (Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107125
Kudos: 1





	Smitten

Our story starts in Godric Gryffindor's house. His good friends Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff and him are in the midst of planning to build a school for witches and wizards. 

Helga said, "I think the entrances to the common rooms should all be different."

Godric smiled. "What a great idea, Hel. I love it!"

Salazar looked from Godric to Helga and muttered, "Ricky, can I talk to you alone please?"

Rowena inquired, "Let me guess, 'guy matters'; Sal?"

Salazar replied, "Yeah, something like that. We won't be long, I promise."

The ladies left the room.

Godric asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Salazar responded, "Sort of, look are you in love with Helga?"

Godric shook his head, "D-Don't be so ridiculous, I'm not in love with her!"

Salazar sighed. "There's my proof you are. Ricky, what are you thinking? You can't let your feelings for her ruin our vision for Hogwarts."

Godric scowled. "Is that what all this is about? It's 'our' vision, is it? Helga and Rowena are as much a part of this now as we are, Sal. It's their vision just as much as it is ours, can you not see that?"

Salazar frowned. "Love clouds our judgement."

Godric retorted, "What can you say? You're clearly in love with Rowena. Smitten some might say!"

Salazar argued, "That's different."

Godric insisted, "Oh, is it? Enlighten me then."

Salazar told him, "Look, what I feel for Rowena isn't the same because I can still see sense. I'm not blinded by my love for her like you are. Ricky, I'm only looking out for you, can't you see that?"

Godric glared at him and hissed. "My feelings for her won't affect a thing about Hogwarts, but it clearly will affect our friendship."

He turned on his heel and left the room.

Salazar glanced at the door and mumbled, "I was only trying to think of the best for Hogwarts, my friend."


End file.
